Official:Gold Box
=Gold Boxes= Gold Boxes are available for purchase from any Gold Safe furniture item for the sum of 12 Doubloons, or 25,000 Pieces of Eight on subscription oceans. Gold Safes can be reliably found inside the Bank on any major island. Gold Boxes will only be available in February, April, June, August, October, and December. Gold Safes will only sell the boxes for 10 days at a time, starting at 10:00 AM Pirate Standard Time on the first Friday of these months, and ending at 3:00 PM Pirate Standard Time on the 10th day. Prizes The prizes that can be found inside Gold Boxes are listed below, along with their probability of appearance. Box contents and odds may change in future versions. * 35% - Gold Box Trinket: One of 15 different types unique to the Gold Box * 20% - Seasonal Color Gold Box Trinket * 14% - Gold Box Furniture: One of Gold Banner, Gilded Bed, Gilded Chair, Gold Armor with Spear, Gold Armor with Sword, Gold Crossed Swords, Gilded Display Case (acts as large trinket case), Gilded Wardrobe (acts as fancy wardrobe), Gilded End Table, or Gilded Sofa * 9% - Golden Piggy Bank * 9% - Seasonal Color Chroma * 6% - Seasonal Color Temporary Hair Dye * 1% - Knight's Helm * 1% - Golden Conquistador Armor * 1% - Gold Dread Mask * 1.3% - Gold Pet: One of Rat, Cat, Sheep, Tiger, or Elephant * 1% - Empty Golden Piggy Bank Furniture * 1% - Gold Chroma * 0.4% - Tan Familiar: One of Parrot, Octopus, or Monkey * 0.15% - Sea Turtle Pet (natural colors) * 0.05% - Sea Turtle Pet (gem colors) * 0.1% - Toucan Familiar Prize Info Toucans The Toucan is a new type of familiar exclusive to the Gold Box and available in several different colors. The selection of Toucan colors available in the Gold Box will rotate by month: * August - Orange/Red, Light Blue/Violet, Plum/Lime * October - Brown/Orange, Maroon/Peach, Persimmon/Black * December - Blue/White, Light Blue/Aqua, Wine/White * February - Aqua/Blue, Pink/Red, Gold/Lime * April - Yellow/Light Green, Sea Green/Blue, White/Black * June - Red/Yellow, White/Purple, Black/Banana Sea Turtles The Sea Turtle is a new type of pet exclusive to prize boxes, such as the Gold Box, and available in a wide variety of body and shell color combinations in both natural and rare gem colors. The selection of gem colors available in the Gold Box will rotate by month: * August - Emerald/Emerald * October - Sapphire/Sapphire * December - Amethyst/Amethyst * February - Diamond/Diamond * April - Emerald/Emerald * June - Ruby/Ruby Sea Turtles with natural colors will receive colors picked randomly from the following list and will not rotate by month: * Red, Orange, Yellow, Light Green, Green, Dark Green, Blue Green, Blue, Navy Blue, Light Brown, Brown, Dark Brown, Red Brown, Light Grey, Blue Grey Piggy Banks Piggy Banks are a new type of Miscellaneous item. Cracking one open destroys the Piggy Bank and grants your pirate the PoE contained inside. The Golden Piggy Banks found in the Gold Box contain a minimum of 20,000 PoE, with chances of receiving even larger amounts. Rarely, Gold Boxes may bestow players with an Empty Golden Piggy Bank that does not have any PoE inside, but instead can be placed in a building or on a ship as a furniture item. Empty Golden Piggy Banks are purely decorative. They cannot be cracked open and cannot store PoE. Gold Box Trinkets Gold Box Trinkets can be traded into any Trading Post for a variety of unique rewards. * Gold Safe furniture - 5 trinkets, 25,000 PoE * Dragon Figurehead Design (narrow) - 5 trinkets, 75,000 PoE * Gold Class Sloop Design - 8 trinkets, 100,000 PoE * Dragon Figurehead Design (medium) - 8 trinkets, 100,000 PoE * Gold Class War Brig Design - 10 trinkets, 150,000 PoE * Dragon Figurehead Design (broad) - 10 trinkets, 150,000 PoE * Gold Class War Frigate Design - 15 trinkets, 250,000 PoE Seasonal Colors The seasonal color available from the Gold Box will rotate by month: * August - Plum * October - Chocolate * December - Wine * February - Ice Blue * April - Spring Green * June - Banana Temporary Hair Dye * August - Mossy mousse (green) * October - Violet volumizer (purple) * December - Scarlet shampoo (red) * February - All! * April - Bottled bluebeard (blue) * June - Pink pomade (pink) Category:Official Documentation